Unrequited love
by AoiKiryuu13
Summary: Suzuno is thinking about something when the wind blows away the paper from his hands and then he bumps into Nagumo, early in the morning. Noticing that Suzuno is acting a little strange Nagumo talks to him.
1. Chapter 1 - The Unrequited love

~It was early Autumn~

The sudden rush of cold wind ripped one piece of paper from the Silver haired boys hand.

"Crap." the boy murmured to himself while frowning a bit.

He hit his forehead with his thenor* and thought to himself "_Geez what a pain in the as* "_, as he continued walking toward the direction that the wind blew his letter away.

Soon he stopped and bent over to pick it up. He didn't pay much attention to his surroundings.

"Yo." He heard a familiar voice greet him.

"Nn...Yo" He answered, a bit displeased, a bit confused and above all; startled. While still bending over to pick up the paper that was on laying still on the asphalt, stuck under the tip of redhead's shoe.

"What are you doing here this early in the morning?" The red head curiously asked the boy that was slowly lifting up his head and cleaning the dirt off the paper.

"I was just thinking about something and couldn't sleep" He finally looked up and met redhead's eyes. It suddenly clinched in his heart. He shifted his gaze away from the redhead's eyes to hide the sight of his pale cheeks slightly blushing. But then a second later, he fixed his gaze back to the other boys eyes and said arrogantly.

"What about you? Shouldn't you be training to improve your poor soccer skills? If you don't get any better, you will always stay beneath me." He had to keep his usual arrogant and overconfident act together.

"Whaa- ?!" The red head frowned at the response and responded back clearly annoyed.

"Yeah like I need to hear that from you, you just stole my lines". As the redhead finished his sentence and as he noticed that, after all, the silver haired boy was acting a bit weird today. There was this unusual atmosphere around him. As the silver haired boy was lost in his thought, Nagumo continued.

"Hey, aren't you gonna threw a few more insults at me like usual? Like how my hair looks like a tulip or something? *Altho it's flame* " He tried to sound arrogant and provocative, but in fact it was totally the opposite and it was quite obvious that he was worried about the silver haired boy.

At that Suzuno chuckled a little trying to hide the fact that that made him actually happy, and so he grinned back at the other boy.

"I didn't know you were a masochist." He stood straight with his hands crossed and a smirk on his face. In his left hand he held the paper between his index and middle finger with the contents facing his back so that Nagumo wouldn't pay much attention to the paper, then he combed his hair with his other hand.

Still slightly worried Nagumo grinned back to the overly confident boy and replied.

"Looks like its no use worrying about trash, heh." and then started walking past the silver haired boy. He stood in line and then he smiled and landed his hand on his rivals shoulder.

No words were necessary, it was like he was telling him _"I don't know what happened to you or what threw you off the balance but keep it together I'm here for you."_

Nagumo smirked behind Suzunos back and thought "_You are strong, you will be fine."_ then he continued walking back to the orphanage.

After Nagumo walked away some distance Suzuno turned his head following the figure that was facing him with its back and slowly walking away.

Suzuno let out a deep sigh "Phew", _"That was close"_ he thought to himself.

Then he shifted his gaze on the paper. It was a letter. With a sad expression on his face he read the letter.

~Same day, afternoon, in school, lunch break~

Suzuno packed up his books back into his bag as the bell rang announcing the lunch break has started. Instead of going to cafeteria as usual, he headed towards the roof. There, a long haired greenette was waiting for him. He sighed and started walking towards her.

"Gazelle..." She started. Her hands were slightly shaking but she tried to control them. "You see I..." She continued.

Suzuno stared in ground beside him with an icy cold, emotionless expression.

"I'm sorry." The icy cold expression he had has changed to a pained expression.

That got her stunned. In his eyes, the pain was reflected, pain of loneliness which she never expected to see face on.

"I can't return your feelings" He finished his sentence and looked straight at her.

She bit her lip trying to hold back the tears and under the shadow of her hair he could see the tears gathering.

"I-is it ...because I'm a part of Prominence? " She held on to the last bit of hope, even though she knew that Suzuno, already likes someone else to the point of breaking his mind, and that it was as well unrequired. She noticed that from time to time, other than acting arrogant he would secretly hold an expression of loneliness and hurt. As if he was missing something. She fell in love with that face of his, even though she knew it wasn't for her, the feelings that he harbored in secret.

"It's not like that...-" He tried to explain himself but she cut him.-

"Can't I replace her? The person in your heart?" She was desperate.

Suzuno gasped shocked, he thought he hid it well, so how? He shifted his gaze away, clenched his teeth and tightly closed his eyes and finally responded after a pause.

"I'm really sorry, even though I know it's impossible, it can't be anyone other than that person." Then he smiled gently "Because, I can't lie to myself about those feelings. "

She started crying but kept trying "I promise to make you happier, I promise to make you forget the pain so please give me a chance!" She plead but Suzuno walked away. "I'm sorry it can't be anyone other than **_him_**" He whispered, but she couldn't hear him.

~After the confession took place on the roof~

Both Nitou and Suzuno had left.

"Hmm... So that arrogant idiot has someone he likes so much to make that kind of face" murmured Nagumo as he was talking to himself about the incident that took place in front of him, but of course he stayed unnoticed. He was laying on the top of the entrance to roof, there was some space where he would climb on and drink his strawberry milk while waiting for the lunch break to end.

There have been many confessions that he accidentally happened to overhear, but this was the first time he kept thinking about.

_"I see, so he already has someone in mind"_ He felt sharp pain tightening in his heart, feeling disappointed.

He squashed the empty tetra pak and threw it away.

"Ah this sucks" He closed his eyes and put a hand over his face while laying down facing the cloudy sky.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Realization

Nagumo moved his hand away from his face and kept staring at the sky.

Soon the bell rang announcing the end of lunchbreak. He jumped on on his feet and went back to class. In class he laid down his head on desk and continued staring at the clouds passing by.

_"That guy"_ he thought _"Was he acting so weird today because of that?"_ he kept thinking about the confession he overheard today.

_"I was totally sure that idiot didn't have any interest in that sh*t at all"_ he shrugged.

_"Wait... why the heck does that even bother me?"_ he tried to avoid and deny the impossible fact he just realized.

Why would that bother him, unless he has some weird feelings developed for this sworn enemy, his rival, Suzuno.

_"Oh God I'm so f*cked up"_ He thought to himself _"You've got to be sh*tting me"._

He lifted his head up to catch a glimpse of the subject of his thought. The silver haired boy, who sat in the first row kept writing the stuff that teacher was explaining. Nagumo pouted at the sight of the other boy remaining calm and completely composed. He kept looking at him without even being aware what he was doing. But the silver haired boy didn't spare him any looks back. Of course, not that he realized the gaze that was fixed upon him for many hours that have passed by.

Suzuno focused on writing down everything teacher had mentioned just so it would distract him from thinking about what happened today. He had already known, about the feelings that were dwelling inside his heart. The forbidden fruit he had tasted. The sweet yet bitter taste it had. The happiness it would give him for the smallest things, and the pain it would bring. And the fact he had to keep it a secret.

It was about a year ago when Suzuno had realized he was in love with his, at that time best friend. They used to be very close when they were younger but as the fate was cruel they have stopped playing soccer together and have been forced to compete everyday. Diamond Dust and Prominence. Two rival teams, and as their captains Suzuno Fuusuke, called Gazelle, and Nagumo Haruya, called Burn.

They lead their teams to achieve great things, yet, the soccer itself lost its fun.

Before, they used to enjoy every match, every practice, but now it had turned into a 'must become the strongest and crush all the others.'

Deep down, Suzuno has always admired Nagumo, but the days where they had to compete for the title had come. If only he could honestly tell Nagumo what he feels.

Yet, on the other hand, the so called cat-and-dog relationship they had wasn't so bad at all. They did argue everyday but at least they were still kind of together.

For Suzuno everyday was both hell and heaven. When he would bump into Nagumo during the practice he had to keep his cool even though the places where he touched Nagumo had burned. Yes, as if Burn was a real fire he would completely melt the Icy King. It brought him both joy and pain. On the outside he always remained composed and calm, yet inside everything was burning with his desire, and feelings for Nagumo. The redhaired boy had literally set a flame around his heart. But having feelings for his friend, his rival, and a male to a boot, was no matter how you look at it, wrong. So he kept it hidden, and tried to bury those feelings.

_"What would Nagumo think of me if he know I felt this way towards him?"_ he thought to himself as his mind went absent while he was waiting for next class to start to he could distract himself again. He slightly shook his head. _"No, no, stop thinking about useless things Fuusuke!"_ He tried to reason himself. But it was useless. "_I wish I could normally talk to him again. I wish -"_ he looked surprised by his own thought _"I wish he would actually like me back..."_ He sighed at his own thought. How could he wish for that? So stupid. Yet, it would be so nice.

In the meanwhile Nagumo kept observing the silver haired boy, and when he saw the other boy sighing he frowned. _"He must be thinking about that unrequited love of his"_ he thought _"Ugh, it pisses me off!"_ once again, he raged internally, completely overtaken by jealousy, unaware of the fact that he was the subject of the silver haired boys thoughts. When he realized what he had just thought he felt embarrassed and the blood rushing to his cheeks so he turned away on the other side hiding the flustered face. He rested his head on his hand, while he combed through his hair with his other hand. Suddenly Natsuhiko appeared in front of him.

"Nepper..." He replied trying to hide the fact he was totally startled.

"What do you want?" he managed to form a question.

"Nah, nothing much, I was just wondering why have you been in such a daze this whole morning..." He said grinning slightly "Got a girl you like or something"

He asked while teasing him a bit. In Nagumos head the first picture that appeared was Suzunos face. At Natsuhikos surprise, Nagumo had reacted completely on the mark. He blushed all the way to his ears and denied the words the other boy has spoken, quite boldly.

"A-a g-girl!? As if! " Yet his face didn't quite agree with him.

At that murmur Suzuno had turned his head towards them and they had completely caught his attention. He spotted a bright red and flustered Nagumo denying that he likes someone. He felt an ache in his heart as he thought that his hopes had finally vanished. He stood up and went outside of the classroom even though the class was just about to start.

Nagumo noticed, once again, Suzunos strange behavior and thought to himself that maybe he had overheard their conversation just now.

"Damn it, that idiot completely misunderstood everything." he murmured to his chin and went rushing after Suzuno.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Determination

Suzuno was totally freaked out. He tried to calm himself but it was useless. He didn't want to give his feelings up. He didn't want to forget Nagumo even if it lately only brought him pain. So he slapped himself and regained his senses.

_"Keep it together Fuusuke!"_ he encouraged himself. But even so the somehow managed to calm his head, his heart was still beating loudly and it kept getting tighter. He put a hand on his chest and took a deep breath.

He isn't gonna give up only because Nagumo has someone else he likes.

_"I won't give up my feelings for him even if he can't return him. I won't leave his side even if he finds me a bother. I refuse to do so. " _Finally settled and calmed down, Suzuno realized his real feelings. As proud as he was, he found it quite unpleasant that theres someone more suitable for Nagumo than himself. Now, neither the rivality, nor the gender mattered anymore. He finally completely accepted these strong and deep feelings he had for Nagumo. Once again, he had his confidence back. He stopped walking and headed towards bathroom.

_"Oh well while I'm here I should -"_ As he was about to enter the bathroom a hand reached for his right shoulder which stopped him from doing so. It startled him to be stopped so suddenly, but what startled him even more was that the owner of the hand that stopped him so no one other than Nagumo himself. Breathless.

_"I just really hope he is not crying!"_ Nagumo thought to himself, finally he noticed the silver haired boy at the end of the hall, He took a stance and ran towards him. The boy didn't seem to notice his presence. As he stretched his hand and forcefully grabbed the boys shoulder and turned him around he noticed that everything was completely fine with the silverhead. _"So I was wrong after all"_ , _"As if a guy like him would cry over something like that. And its not like he likes me."_ he thought to himself _"I should apologize for acting so weird" _he felt the agony.

Suzuno turned around looking a little surprised and asked Nagumo what he was doing.

"You idiot! You are gonna be late for class!" The redhead anxiously replied.

A bit annoyed Suzuno replied "I'm just going to bathroom I'll be back in a second" Dumbstruck Nagumo replied "Ah...okay"

He wasn't depressed or anything but he was still acting weird. He didn't throw an assault back at Nagumo which made the redhead feel confused.

"What's up with that guy, seriously?" he thought to himself.

"Tsk..." He pouted as the silverhead left him standing in the hallway.

~Back to the classroom~

_"I was worried for nothing! I seem like a fool now!"_ Sullen he returned to the classroom.

"Yo Burn, where did you go?" Asked curiously Ashuishi.

"Ah nothing much" Replied Nagumo while shaking his left hand backwards, and holding his other hand in his pocket.

"I just wasted my time" He said and returned to his seat.

~In the bathroom~

_"OH MY GOD!"_ Suzuno internally screamed! _"That f*cking scared me!"_

He freaked out _"I didn't expect to see him running after me"_ He held his heart that was beating like a bomb. He blushed furiously, remembering the worried expression Nagumo wore on his face. He covered his face with his other hand, trying to cool of the heat that was emitting from his red cheeks. _"I have to get it together before returning to class, the others will only make fun of me."_

He washed his face with cold water and wiped it off with his long slave. He looked in the mirror again and noticed that the redness has had calmed down. He sighed once again, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_"Even though I said I won't give him up, I totally have no idea what kind of person he likes!"_ He worried. _"Well, whatever! Now it's time to concentrate to class!"_

He finally returned to class. Luckily the teacher still hasn't arrived. He casually returned to his seat and continued reading the notes he had wrote.


	4. Chapter 4 - Alluring Skin

Nagumo continued secretly following Suzuno with his eyes. Suzuno returned not long after that incident. _"Damn it."_ he felt disappointed as he thought that maybe the person Suzuno liked was him. But in the end it ended up that it wasn't. He didn't know for sure though, but still it hit him. "_And I realize these feelings just now? When he already found someone else he likes? Gosh I'm so slow!"_ He kept writing Suzunos name in the notebook over and over again. Once he realized what he was doing he nervously tried to erase it but he only ended up blurring it. As Natsuhiko noticed what Nagumo was doing beside him, he giggled. He bent over to read the name but Nagumo had already blurred all of it and it couldn't be read. "Aww that's so cute" Natsuhiko teased Nagumo "Shaddap!" yelled agitated Nagumo.

"Hey, third row, second seat! Nagumo! Quiet down!" warned the teacher.

"I'm sorry" Apologized humiliated redhead while bowing down.

Nagumo being scolded by teacher caused the rest of the class to tittler.

Nagumo peeked at Suzuno who was looking at him as well and turned away, hiding his embarrassment.

_"Ah! Seriously! Today I totally woke up on my left leg!"_ He reproached himself.

He glanced back at Suzuno to notice that the silver haired boy was slightly blushing and as their eyes met Suzuno turned away flustered.

_"Wow, that was cute. What the hell was that?"_ This absolutely adorable act he just witnessed made his heart skip a beat again. He sat down.

_"Yep, that's it."_ he admitted _"I'm head over heels in love with him."_

~After school - Practice ~

The last class has ended and it was time for club activities. All members of Aliea soccer team went to change. In the locker room Nagumo spotted Suzuno. He took off his shirt exposing his alluring white skin. This sight made Nagumos blood boil. He rushed to get changed and ran towards bathroom. Fortunately no one noticed his weird behavior. He knew what is was that he felt. He ran into into bathroom and locked the door. He leaned against the door facing his back.

"Nnn..." He closed one eye as the certain part of him felt throbbing. He cover his mouth with one hand and slid his other hand down.

"Ah-n..." I tightly shut both of his eyes and tried to imagine the sight again.

These thoughts made his body feel even more hot. He bit his lip and held back the gasps.

He really did it. Because of Suzuno. He felt so embarrassed he couldn't face him now.

He washed his hands, then his face to cool down a bit. He had to return to practice. How is he going to act now? How is he going to look at Suzuno now?

He couldn't find the answers, yet he had to go.


	5. Chapter 5 - Misunderstanding

Nagumo shrugged his shoulders and tried not to think too deep into it.

He was a healthy teenager and well it was a normal reaction to have when seeing the person you like exposing half of his body naked.

But still, to get off only that. He sighed and decided to return.

"Hurry up Burn! We are starting the practice" An called him.

"Yeah, I'm here." He looked over his shoulder to catch a glance from Suzuno, but as soon as their eyes met Suzuno looked away, as well as, well Nagumo.

Natsuhiko didn't let this one slip tho!

"Yo Burn, something going on with you and Gazelle" curiously asked Natsuhiko, but didn't pay much attention to Nagumo but Suzuno.

Fortunately, because of that, he didn't realize Nagumos face blushing once again. Since he didn't get an answer he turned back to Nagumo that was avoiding eye contact with him. Nagumo faced a tree and responded.

"Its just your imagination."

_"No matter what you say, this is suspicious. "_ Natsuhiko thought. _"I must investigate this."_ he was determined.

"Well as you say so." Natsuhiko wasn't convinced at all.

They both returned to practice and when the practice was over Natsuhiko decided to ask around if anyone knew anything. Finally he found out about Nitou and Suzuno. So of course, based on normal sense he gasped the situation as anyone else would.

_"So basically Nitou confessed to Suzuno and Nagumo is jealous of Suzuno because he likes Nitou?"_ Was the picture that Natsuhiko had in mind. _"Well as I've heard Suzuno rejected her so she is still single"_ he thought to himself _"I've got an idea, I should help Nagumo get together with Nitou! We are friends after all"_ He was so enthusiastic about the idea he had decided to conduct.

~Tomorrow morning, on the way to school~

"Yo Nagumo~ Good morning!~" Natsuhiko intercepted Nagumo on his way to school"

"Yo." Not very energetic Nagumo responded.

"I've got a great idea!" On the other hand, very lively Natsuhiko kept bothering Nagumo.

"Oh yeah, lets hear it." Completely uninterested Nagumo said.

"Well about the person you like-" He said all fired up, on which he finally gained Nagumos interest. "The truth is..." He continued "I've found out who it is!" On those words Nagumo flinched. "Wha-? How?" He asked surprised.

"Well the truth is, it wasn't that easy!-" Replied proudly Natsuhiko"I noticed that you were staring at Suzuno yesterday-" on which Nagumo recoiled. _"Did he notice it __**that **__time? "_ he thought.

"I had to ask around a lot if anyone knew anything about why you and Suzuno were acting so weird lately!" Natsuhiko continued. _"Since he didn't get stuck at that point, does that mean he doesn't really get what happened at that time?"_ He kept thinking about what his friend was saying.

"And so I've heard of that incident the day before-" Natsuhiko kept talking on and on. "That confession, on the roof. You know Suzuno and Nitou."

"Yeah." Nagumo confirmed it.

"So you really did hear about it!" Natsuhiko said.

"Well I just happened to overhear it by accident." He wasn't lying. Natsuhiko went on.

"And so, I thought that maybe that was also the reason you were acting so weird lately." Finally Natsuhiko said it.

"Well... kinda..." Nagumo admitted while looking away.

"Haha I knew it, anyway, it's not strange to be a bit upset when you find out that someone you like likes someone else" Natsuhiko replied.

"Yeah..." Dejected Nagumo agreed. _"He was so serious when he confessed that he likes someone else. And that it can't be anyone other than that person."_ he thought of what Suzuno said at that time.

Natsuhiko nodded. "So I have decided to help you out with this one!" Cheerful Natsuhiko offered his help with best intentions to Nagumo.

Puzzled Nagumo looked at him _"Oh, really..." _Nagumo thought.

~Next time~ What is gonna happen now that Natsuhiko has misunderstood the person that Nagumo likes?


	6. Chapter 6 - Infatuation

~In school, classroom, lunch break~

Natsukiho hurried to Nagumos desk.

"Yo!" He said. "About what we talked yesterday, I can arrange for you two to go on a date!" announced excited Natsuhiko. Pretty loud.

"Eh Burn is going on a date?" Asked curiously An that overheard their conversation.

"Are you serious? That Burn has a date?" Asked shocked Atsuishi.

"What? What?" The other classmates kept spreading the rumor, and well of course it had reached Suzunos ears. He suddenly felt sharp pain in his chest. He stood up and walked over to Nagumo.

"What?" Asked confused Nagumo, but delirious before the silver haired boys intense, and a bit mad stare.

Suzuno grabbed Nagumos hand and pulled him out of the classroom leaving dumbstruck classmates in uncertainty.

Suzuno kept leading Nagumo to a place where were less and less people and suddenly stopped when he made sure there was no one around.

Then he fixed his gaze directly at Nagumo and pinned him to the wall standing right in front of him. He lightly pressed his hands on Nagumos chest and kept looking at him. His expression gradually changed from sharp stare to soft gaze as if he was seducing him. Nagumo couldn't look away nor did he want to. He kept returning the gaze back to Suzunos teal-colored eyes and the certain connection between them was born. _"We always fight"_ Suzuno thought. _"And he is such a bastard"_ Nagumo thought. _"He pisses me off so much"_ Suzuno continued.

_-"Yet I am so helplessly in love with this idiot".-_

They both moved at once as if they were in synchronicity. Their lips met, and both a little startled pulled away a little bit. At first was just a slight touch, as if they were testing each other if it was alright to go further. Both in gaze looked at each other, the heat emitted from their red cheeks, completely inflamed. They were intoxicated by the heat and as if nothing else matters anymore. As if there were no more worries in this world. As if everything was just blown away. Their minds went blank and they let themselves be overtaken by their feelings. They both took a deep breath and their lips met for once more. The sweet, tempting feeling hit them in the guts. They born craved for more. The small kiss grew into a passionate dance of kisses, deeper and deeper every time. Finally Suzuno softly licked Nagumos lips asking for entrance. Enticed Nagumo let him have his way and soon their tongues touched. They kissed deep and long, as if it was the their last time, they kissed as if they have been suppressing this burning desire for far too long. Nagumo embosomed Suzuno tightly. Suzuno lifted his hands on Nagumos back and embraced him back. They held each other in embrace while still exchanging the kisses that have been cut off by short breaks to take breath.

This could have lasted forever if it weren't for the bell to announce the end of the lunch break. Both startled at the loud noise parted their lips flustered and red all the way to their ears and even neck. Nagumo slowly lowered his head onto Suzunos shoulder.

"Fuusuke..." He almost whispered while his voice was shaking and a bit cracking "I really like you." He confessed. He closed his eyes even though Suzuno couldn't see them and awaited for his response. But there was none. He felt Suzunos body vaguely quivering and lifted his head upwards.

The tears were quietly falling down the face of the silver haired boy. His crystal like eyes filled with teardrops that kept falling one by one made him even more beautiful. He hid his face so Nagumo wouldn't stare at him but Nagumo tenderly moved it away and kissed him again, gently. Suzuno stopped crying and soon his breathing calmed down as he was still in his beloved embrace.

He whispered softly into Nagumos chest.

"I love you too, and I always have."


End file.
